Kits are known comprising a compressor; a container of sealing liquid, connected to the compressor; a hose connecting the container assembly to a tyre; and a second hose connecting the compressor directly to the tyre without injecting the sealing liquid.
Known kits comprise a control valve for setting the kit to repair mode and inflation-only mode. The valve comprises an inlet connected fluidically to the compressor; a first outlet connected to the container of sealing liquid; and a second outlet connected to the second hose.
Currently used valves do not guarantee effective airtightness, thus impairing performance of the kit: relatively long inflation time, and relatively poor, or at least improvable, compressor efficiency.